User talk:The Shining Star
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Depleting Reiatsu! Ichigo, Death Struggle of the Soul page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 10:43, August 12, 2011 Re:Uryu Yes, uryu currently lacks a forum. You may start one if you wish.-- Re:Images I am not seeing a problem so its something your end. Make sure you are using source mode and not the visual mode.-- Source mode? Don't know how to work that. I'll try, though. [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 00:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Text Reduction Several users have signed up to do text reductions. Looking over what is being cut, its become clear that text reduction is not an easy task. In order to make sure it is being done right, we are restricting it at this time to only seated officers, those people more familiar with exactly what it is that goes into the maintenance of the articles.-- :Yes, change Taken to Needs Checking For Completion.-- Simply do more work on the site on the available work on the article improvement page and then when u do regular work and help alot ask Godisme to consider promoting you to a seated position so you can take on more serious edits. --Salubri (Chat) 17:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Karin I have no intention of adding AoS arc. Feel free to do it. --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| I'm feelin' the flow ''']] 13:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Article Improvement Unit }} Chat Hey Star!! Having seen your departing message I a going to have to respectfully ask that you desist in discussing your issues with Godisme in Chat!! Somebody idling or not talking in Chat does not require a full length discussion every time you join and it also makes other people there feel uncomfortable!! So yeah repeatedly stating that somebody disappears or is Away is not going to produce a positive or comfortable atmosphere and it would be nice if Chat was kept as uncomfortable as possible!! Thank you!!